


Making Up

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small disagreement Danny buys a gift for Connor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Making Up  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/Danny Quinn  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: After a small disagreement Danny buys a gift for Connor  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was The Natural History Museum  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Connor was working when Danny approached him.

"Brought you an apology lunch."

Connor smiled. "I didn't mind you seeing your mates. The museum isn't going anywhere. We'll go another time."

Danny kissed him quickly and handed over the plastic bag. "I just wanted to say sorry again. This weekend I'm all yours. Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Danny."

After Danny left Connor opened the bag. When he saw what Danny had brought him, he laughed. He opened the blue lunch bag, that was obviously meant for kids, to find a sandwich, an apple and an innuendo laden apology note. Danny was definitely forgiven.


End file.
